the lucky guitar pick
by wolfs1999
Summary: Corey's guitar pick breaks during practice forcing him to buy a new one. One that seems to give him good luck. Rated 'T' for safety.
1. Chapter 1

We are practicing a few riffs before Corey suddenly stops and something goes flying across the room.

"My guitar pick broke. You guys can stay here while I go buy another one. It shouldn't take to long to get another one." He grabs some cash from his bag and leaves. I begin to get annoyed after an hour. Kin and Kon decided to make and throw paper airplanes and Kin is calculating how far they go and how they're made. I guess I can take a nap until Corey gets back. I lay down and close my eyes. After five minutes, I hear Corey's garage door open. Finally.

"What are you losers doing here?" Great. It's Trina, not Corey. I might like Corey, but his sister is a whole other story.

"We're waiting for Core. He had to go get another guitar pick because his broke," I explain and Trina starts laughing.

"If only it was his guitar that broke. Come on, Nina, we have Nick Mallory pictures to look at. Hashtag hotness." They leave. And now we go back to waiting. The garage door to opens agian after another hour.

"I'm back," Corey exclaims.

"I thought that you said that it wouldn't take that long," I say.

"Sorry. I got this really cool guitar pick, though." He digs around his pockets and takes out a blue and white guitar pick that looks kind of weird. I can quite place my finger on what's so weird about it, though.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of practice, Corey doesn't hit a single wrong note. There is no way that he learned the song that fast.

"We can take a small break if you want to," Corey says after two hours of practice. Corey sits down on the edge of the stage and I join him.

"Why did it take you do long to find a guitar pick?" I ask.

"I had to find one that was perfect. Plus I got it engraved," he explains.

"What did you engrave in it?"

"It's a secret." That's probably what was so weird about it. I probably saw the engraving and just didn't process what I was seeing.

"At least you have your part down," I say to keep the conversation from dying.

"You're pretty close to getting your part. You should have it by the end of practice!" He puts his hand on my shoulder and I feel my face heat up.

"Y-yeah," I stammer.

"Well, let's get back to practice."

"COREY!" I hear Trina yell.

"Or not," I mumble and Corey snickers. That wasn't even one of my better jokes. Trina matches down the stairs and glares at Corey.

"Did you take my diary?" She demands.

"Not this time. We've been practicing for the last several hours. We'll help you look for it, though."

"Why would you want to help me?" Because we need your diary for our lyrics.

"Because you're my sister," Corey says. Could have fooled me.

"Fine, but if you try anything, I'll break your guitar!" Trina yells.

"Ok. Where was the last place you had it?" Did he just say ok?

"In my purse!" Corey goes up to Trina' s room and we follow him. He looks under her bed and comes back out with the diary. How did he know that it was there?

"Here ya go!" He says, handing the little book to her.

"Thanks. Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" We leave.

"How did you know where it was, Core?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just did," he shrugs.

"All things that go missing have a 60% chance of being found under the bed," Kin says.

"Yeah!" Kon agrees. We get back to practice and by dark we all have our parts memorized. It took several hours, but we finally have the instrumental done. Now the lyrics are all that's left.

"Night, Core," I say. Then I noticed the guitar pick. It looks weirder than it did earlier, and it's not the engraving. I can't tell what it is, but it's DEFINITELY not the engraving. I notice what's so weird about it. It's glowing. No. That's impossible. I must be seeing things. I'll probably feel better after a good night's sleep.

"Good night, Lanes," Corey says and I leave.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband. I just made up the 60% chance of something showing up under a bed of it goes missing, so if I'm right, yay! And if I'm wrong, it won't kill me. The next chapter should be longer because well I want to keep that a secret for right now...


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into Corey's garage and I see that I'm the last one there, and that Corey is writing in a blue notebook, his new guitar pick sitting on his lap, glowing. So it wasn't just my eyes playing tricks on me yesterday. It actually is glowing. It seems as though Kin has noticed this as well because he is making notes on it while Kon makes paper airplanes.

"Hey, Lanes," he says when he notices me.

"Hey, Core. What are you writing?" I ask.

"Our next song." I must not have heard that right because it sounded like he just said that he's writing out next song and I don't see Trina' s diary anywhere.

"By yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah! I got a lot of ideas last night!" Corey explains.

"We're finally writing our own songs!" Kon exclaims as Kin takes down another note.

"Really?" I ask and Corey shakes his head 'yes' before continuing to write.

"Yep! It's almost done, too," Corey exclaims and puffs out his chest in pride. I guess now that we can write our own songs, we won't need to anger Trina. If we don't have to piss Trina off, maybe she'll leave us alone. I sit down next to Corey and I try to look at what he's writing, but he moves it to where I can't see it, so I sit next to Kin and he lets me look at his notes. He thinks that Corey is possessed or that the guitar pick is magic. He refers to the guitar pick as the Lucky Guitar Pick. What makes him think that? He writes something down.

'Meet Kon and I at our place to talk about the Lucky Guitar Pick.' This ridiculous, but Kin' s conspiracy theories are always amusing, so I agree. A few hours later and I'm sitting on Kin' s bed next to Kon as Kin writes his notes on a chalk board.

"It's magic!" Kin exclaims. What was the point of all of those notes if he was just going to exclaim that it is magic? "It is giving Corey good luck!"

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"He hit all of the notes after he got that guitar pick, but before he got it he was having trouble with it!" Wait, shouldn't it having had glowed be on the top of his list?

"I saw it glow," I say even though I don't know why. I usually just make sarcastic remarks during these types of meetings.

"But I was watching it very closely and I didn't see it glow," Kinsays. "Maybe you where just seeing things."

"That's what I thought the first time, too, but it happened twice!" I wasn't seeing things. I know that I wasn't seeing things. Right?

"Maybe sleep still help."

"Yeah, maybe." I know that it won't because I've already tried it, but I don't want to deal with this right now. It's best to just drop it and leave, so I do.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at practice, Corey's guitar pick is glowing agian. I knew it wasn't my imagination! I look over at Kin to see if he notices it as well, but even though he's staring right at it, I don't think that he sees the glow. If he did, it would have shown in his expression. He would have been exited and fascinated, but he just looks bored and wary about it. I sigh and focus on getting the right notes on my bass. How can he not see it? How come I'm the only one that sees the glow? It's really bright, almost to bright to look at, yet no one else notices it but me. I have to find out what's causing the glow and why no one else can see it and if it's actually giving Corey good luck. I might as well see if Kin is right about that, even if it's not magic, which I'll never test anything for, I might as well test that. He might actually be right, though I'll never admit that to him until I can't argue against it.

"Are you ok, Laney?" I hear Corey ask.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"We stopped playing a few minutes ago."

"Oh." I stop playing and set my bass down. "I guess I got caught up in the music," I lie.

"That means it's good, right?"

"Maybe it'll be better once you add the lyrics?" I suggest, curiosity getting the best of me.

"The music is good, Corey," Kon says as Kin gives me a look before looking at Corey's guitar pick on the stage next to me. He clearly wants me to grab it, so I do, but I don't put it in my pocket. Instead, I look at the design. It has a skull on it closely reassembling the skull on Corey's beanie. This is weird. Did he get it custom made?

"Isn't that design really cool?" Corey asks, scaring the crap out of me. When did he get that close to me?

"Yeah. Did you get it custom made?" I ask.

"No. They had it just like that. Skulls must be in now." That's really weird. I look over to see that Kin is holding up a piece of paper that says that the 'Lucky Guitar Pick was made for Corey. It's magic!' Yeah, right. It wasn't made specifically for Corey. It's just a coincidence, that's all. As weird as it is, it has to be a coincidence. Maybe that kind of skull is in style agian. Maybe they heard about us and made it based off of Corey's beanie. It doesn't matter. At least Trina hasn't been messing with us. I hand Corey back his guitar pick after taking another look at it.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband.


	5. Chapter 5

I keep looking at Corey's guitar pick as we continue to work on our song. It's so weird. What makes it glow? Could it really be magic? No, that's absurd! I turn my attention to Corey as he continues to write his song and I play with my bass as Kin continues to write notes on the lucky guitar pick and Kon plays with any balled up notes Kin and Corey throw to the floor. The only sounds in the room are pencils to paper, my bass, and Kon's laughter. I'm used to it being louder in here. The silence kind of hurts if that's even possible. I do feel a pian in heart. I miss just rocking out with my friends. I miss making a lot of noise. I actually kind of miss Trina and making her angry and dealing with her. I miss how things used to be. It's great that Corey is writing his own songs now but it just doesn't feel normal. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I'm quick to wipe it away before anyone notices. I have to get rid of that guitar pick. I glare at it. I will burn it I hate it so much. It has no place in this garage or this band. I will not allow it to change everything; to ruin everything. Prepare to be destroyed Lucky Guitar Pick.

a/n I do not own Grojband. Sorry for the slow updates and that this is so short. I'm dealing with writers block and personal issues, but expect more, longer updates in the future!


End file.
